Te dejo en libertad
by kiss-inukag
Summary: Narrado desde la perspectiva de Kagome, la historia se sitúa cuando Kikio estaba viva y Kagome no sabe lo que Inuyasha siente realmente por ella. La primera parte esta basada en la música que lleva el mismo nombre que el fic. -Que quieres decir con eso? No entiendo, como que te vas? -Tu amas a Kikio y yo solo estorbo, mientras yo este aquí tu no puedes ir con ella -No te vayas!


**Hola este es mi primer fic nunca se me dio lo de escritora pero me alegra comenzar. Basé la primera parte en una música que me encanta que se llama Te dejo en libertad de ha-ash **

**Te Dejo en Libertad.**

Una vez mas estoy aquí parada frente al espejo viendo esa imagen que detesto, esa que me muestra el rostro de alguien que ha perdido a alguien importante pero que le cuesta aceptarlo.

Aquí estoy, otra vez, pero esta vez dispuesta a aceptar la realidad, tu me quieres pero yo te amo, esa es la verdad, tu presencia aquí me esta matando de sentirte a la mitad. Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr enamorarte.

Pero es hora de ver que a quien siempre has amado es a ella a Kikio y tu, Inuyasha eres un ser demasiado especial para decírmelo directamente.

En serio amo esa dulzura, ese afán que tienes por proteger a los que quieres, esa es una de las cosas que mas me gusta de ti.

Pero al fin lo he decidido, hoy es el día en que te voy a dejar en libertad, porque siento que a pesar de mi calor tu sigues sintiendo frío.

Por eso me dirijo al árbol sagrado, aquel lugar especial mágico en donde nos conocimos, para mi siempre va a ser un lugar importante. Es momento de aclarar las cosas, no se puede retrasar lo inevitable.

-hola Inuyasha- observo como me escuchas y giras para verme - supongo que habías percibido que vendría aquí, verdad?.

-Hola Kagome, si tu olor es inconfundible, paso algo?-

-Si, necesitamos hablar, tienes tiempo?- tu rostro de pronto se muestra sorprendido, pero no dices nada, últimamente me evitas.

- keh, esta bien, pero que no tome mucho tiempo-

En ese momento bajas del árbol y te sientas a mi lado con un leve sonrojo que se muestra adorable, y pienso que voy a extrañar eso.

- Solo quiero despedirme de ti, Inuyasha, y decirte que te amo y eso no va a cambiar- siento como una lágrima cae por mi mejilla pero eso no hace que la sonrisa se borre de mi rostro no permitiré que la ultima cosa que veas de mi sean mis lágrimas.

- Que quieres decir con eso? No entiendo, como que te vas? - veo como muestras un poco de preocupación, pero me digo a mi misma no es momento de tener falsas esperanzas.

- Tu amas a Kikio y yo solo estorbo, mientras yo este aquí tu no puedes ir con ella-

- No te entiendo, dijiste que permanecerías a mi lado, por que actúas así ahora, tonta?-

- Pensé que podría aguantar pero es demasiado difícil ver como me evitas, pero tranquilo, no te odio no hay rencores, Se que no me quieres lastimar pero tengo que soltarte. Por eso hoy te dejo en Libertad.-

No espero que digas nada y me voy corriendo, no quiero que solo viéndote dudar me afectes, es triste.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar al pozo siento que me detienen, 2 brazos me toman por la cintura, mi respiración se agita, ninguno dice ni trata de alejarse por unos minutos, solo disfrutamos de lo que sera tal ves para mi el ultimo abrazo.

Finalmente soy yo la que rompe el silencio.

- que haces?, esto solo lo hace mas difícil. - y sin querer lágrimas silenciosas caen de mis ojos.

- no te vayas, por favor Kagome. - me tenso, siento que estas triste pero no me quiero hacer ilusiones.

- Deberías estar Feliz, te estoy dejando el camino libre para que seas Feliz sin mi- a estas alturas ya no puedo evitar que mis palabras salgan con leves sollozos.

- pero que dices tonta, si te vas yo no... Yo no... -

-Yo no que? - cada segundo es mas difícil.

- yo no sabría que hacer sin ti, has estado a mi lado en tantos momentos, Creíste en mi, aun cuando yo no lo hacia, sin ti no hubiera podido hacer tantas cosas.-

- Por eso no puedo seguir a ti, solo me ves como tu amiga yo no ... Yo no puedo seguir así te estas lastimando tu y también me estoy lastimando yo - cada vez mi llanto es mas audible pero ya no me importa.

- En serio piensas eso?, Keh si te vas tonta me vas a lastimar mas de lo que piensas-

-Lo dices de verdad? -

-keh, demasiado en serio para mi gusto-

Tus palabras me causan una leve sonrisa pero aun hay cosas que necesito saber.

- Entonces, Inuyasha, por que me evitas? Me haces pensar que mi presencia aquí te molesta.-

-Keh, no es eso, tan difícil es entender el motivo?-

- Pero como voy a entender si no me dices nada!.-

-Tonta, tengo que explicártelo todo siempre, no es así?-

- que me vas a decir! Lo que ya se! No necesito saber que me quieres, pero el problema es que yo te amo-

Veo como te sorprendes, ya lo sabías pero nunca lo habías escuchado tan directamente.

-De verdad me amas, Kagome?-

Pienso que en serio te pasas de Idiota.

-Si tonto! No puedo creer que lo dudes!- ya no puedo seguir con esto necesito huir- Adiós Inuyasha, nunca te olvidaré.

Doy media vuelta dispuesta a marcharme, pero nuevamente me detienes y cuando me doy cuenta me estas... Me estas ... No puedo creerlo me estas besando.

Es mejor de lo que imagine, tus labios me besan suavemente, es suave, mantiene un ritmo lento, cadenciado.

Sin darme cuenta te correspondo es demasiado dulce, trato de que en un solo beso mostrarte cuanto te amo, todo lo que siento por ti, aquellos sentimientos que no fui capaz de decirte hasta ahora, y también una despedida de algo que no pudo ser pero que habría sido algo hermoso.

Después de un momento nos separamos tu frente se apoya contra la mía, espero que digas algo, no lo haces, decido comenzar yo.

-Gracias- ahora me siento estúpida, como voy a decir eso?- digo... Por esto va a ser un lindo recuerdo cuando me vaya-

Me miras raro, puedo ver confusión en tu mirada. Luego puedo ver como sonríes con tristeza.

-En serio eres tonta, aun no entiendes, verdad?-

-Tonta yo?-

-Si, Keh, tonta!, no entiendes que yo también te amo-

-Que quieres decir? Lo podrías repetir, lo que dijiste antes por favor.-

-keh, no puedo creer que voy a repetir esto, Te amo, entiendes? -

-Estoy alucinando, no sabes cuanto tiempo espere para que me dijeras esto- Lágrimas de Felicidad caían de mi rostro.

Luego pienso- Entonces porque me evitabas, no sabes cuanto me dolió?!-

-Te evitaba porque no quería aceptar que estaba enamorando de nuevo pero esta vez mas fuerte que nunca, cada vez que te veía mi corazón latía fuertemente, me avergonzaba saber que podrías escucharlo o algo así, tenia que pensar y reflexionar acerca de lo que estaba sucediendome, ahora se que hice mal, lo ... Lo ... Lo... -

-lo?..-

- Lo siento-

Estaba emocionada al escucharte decir eso, pero a la vez no podía evitar estar enojada.

- Y tuviste que esperar hasta que yo me quisiera ir para siempre para que lo dijeras? Que hubiera pasado si yo solo me hubiera ido sin despedirme de ti?-

- Si eso hubiera pasado, habría ido por ti, eso ten lo por seguro, pero no paso, y ahora sabes lo que siento-

Estabas sonrojado, se te veía tan lindo.

-Entonces, quieres quedarte conmigo, por siempre, Kagome? -

-Pensé que yo tendría que decir esa parte - una sonrisa apareció en nuestros rostros - Claro que si. Te amo -

-Yo también te amo - y seguido de eso nos besamos.

Nos separamos y no puedo evitar preguntar algo.

- Y Kikio? -

Siento que te tensas pero luego me sonries tranquilizadoramente.

- Ella es alguien especial, una persona que ahora respeto, pero que no amo, keh no puedes entender que te amo a ti!.- tus aires de arrogancia de repente aparecen, otra de las cosas que amo de ti- y dime tu, Y Kouga?.-

-Que con el?-

-Como de que con el?-

-Estas celoso?... Jaja... Sabes que solo es un amigo- en eso para corroborar mis palabras te doy un tierno beso en los labios.

Nunca supe que era así de atrevida, nos sonrojamos los dos.

- Ahora vamos a estar juntos siempre, nada nos separara.- fueron las palabras de Inuyasha.

Y sellamos el pacto o un juramento no dicho con un beso de amor, uno de amor verdadero, ese que esperamos por tanto tiempo y ahora es una realidad.

Tal ves el destino tuvo que ver, tal ves no, el punto es que ahora nuestro presente y nuestro futuro siempre estará unido por el hilo rojo del destino.

Y con un TE AMO dicho por ambos al mismo tiempo, inicia nuestras historias más juntos que nunca. Ahora se que jamás volveré a tratar de dejarte en libertad nuevamente.

**Fin**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí es porque me diste una oportunidad, Gracias soy nueva en esto asi que te agradecería un Review. **

**Me gustaría saber en que debo mejorar y nuevamente gracias **

**En este momento escuchando: _Primero te pienso – AU-D_**


End file.
